In a control device for a conventional elevator system, one of two operational profiles, namely, an operational profile with a reduced moving time between floors and an operational profile with an increased moving time between floors is selected in accordance with an average registration time (see, for example Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 3029883 B